


Water Like Home

by 100poundsofcatfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100poundsofcatfish/pseuds/100poundsofcatfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby knows that the open door of the en suite is an invitation, an offer, a welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Like Home

Ruby knows that the open door of the en suite is an invitation, an offer, a _welcome_.

Regina has her eyes closed as Ruby watches from the doorway, the dark haired woman looking regal as ever lounging in the bathtub. Steam curls up from around her and the heat and heady sweet scent from the water instantly wraps around the waitress like a warm blanket. 

For Ruby, who has so long watched from the sidelines as the people around her seem to find each other and true love with an ease they don’t even know to be thankful for, simply knowing the brand of the bath oils in the water and being so accustomed to the scent feels like a small miracle. It’s familiar and safe and _home._

“Hey babe.”

Naturally Regina doesn’t even flinch at the sudden voice announcing the arrival of company.

Regina opens her eyes, and, as if trying to use as little energy as possible, tilts her head to take in the woman before her, “You’re late.”

She should be horrified at the lack of malice in her words, but this evening she’s sleepy and tranquil reclined in the warm water, and as such, at best she sounds bored.

Ruby crosses the room quickly, the tiles cold against her bare feet. Her eyes don’t leave the woman in front of her. She’s leering she knows, but Regina Mills is naked in a bathtub, tan and warm and _wet_ , and Ruby is powerless to do anything but commit the entire scene to memory.

She comes to a stop next to the tub and leans down over it and it’s occupant. Regina has to look up at her, and she likes that, likes that now Regina _will_ do that, their petty power plays mostly forgotten these days. Ruby knows that Regina doesn’t _like_ it though, doesn’t like to feel dominated or conquered even like this, and so after a beat she drops to her knees beside the tub. Even ground, safer territory.

Only then does she finally lean in to press her lips against the other woman’s, it’s soft, lazy and unhurried, so very different from the clashing teeth and tongues from not so long ago at all. Ruby pulls away, only a fraction, and mutters against lips, “I didn’t think I had anything to be on time for.”

The only response Regina gives is a scoff, a noise of disapproval.

Ruby closes the distance between their lips once more. Quickly nipping at the other woman’s bottom lip before standing and crossing the room to the basin.

She catches Regina’s eye through the mirror in front of her and smiles, toothy and wide.

“You missed me.” It’s not a question when really they both know the answer.

Regina ignores her altogether this time - closes her eyes and slides further down into the water; the ends of her dark hair hitting the water and beginning to curl.

Ruby starts her routine in silence, washing her face and ridding herself of the heavy make-up of the day, all while watching the other woman through the mirror.

She enjoys this side of Regina – the side that only she really gets to see. Soft and relaxed but the edge still there, an ever-present underlying threat - how dull things would be without it. Gentle Regina is like a sleeping lion, and Ruby has long since learnt the art of tiptoeing.

Finished at the sink, Ruby’s fingers move to the front of her white shirt, deftly popping the buttons one by one and shrugging out of it’s confines.

She looks over to Regina who has yet to stir.

Her hands slide across her bare back finding the clasp of her bra and undoing it. She drags the lacy material down her arms and flings it somewhere in the direction of the tub, hoping for a response from Regina.

Nothing.

“Regina?”

Regina lazily opens one eye to see why her peace has been further interrupted.

Ruby smirks, standing topless before her. She feels a chill now and her nipples harden at the change in temperature.

Regina’s other eye opens. Ruby has her attention.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting naked.” 

“Yes, I can see that.”

Ruby’s hands move to the back of her skirt finding the zip and dragging it down before letting the material drop to the floor – a pool of red at her feet.

She grins knowingly at the other woman waiting for the reaction she just _knows_ is coming.

The minimal effort Regina was willing to put in to movement earlier has vanished; she shifts, sitting up and turning to face her almost bodily.

“No panties?”

Ruby shrugs at that - and knows that standing there naked the action only keeps the attention on her and her... assets, “They get ruined so easily.”

Regina smirks a little at that, proud and arrogant, and for Ruby it never stops being gorgeous.

She saunters over until she’s standing next to the mayor once more - her knees connecting with the cool porcelain of the tub. Regina’s arm snakes out from under the water and reaches out wrapping around bare thighs.

“Scoot forward.”

“Excuse me?”

“I want to get in.”

She looks affronted at the demand. “No.”

“Wha- Why?”

“You can wait your turn.”

Ruby pouts at that, she’s not used to being denied, “You don’t want to share?”

“Not especially, dear.”

“Babe-“

“I wish you’d stop that.”

“Baby.” She drawls out the word, teasing.

“You’re infuriating.” The fingers dancing across the side of her leg pinch lightly.

“I’m cold.”

“Well if you insist on standing there like that.”

Ruby moves her hand to tangle her fingers with the ones on her thigh, “You love it.”

“My appreciation of your current state of dress is not in question.”

Regina squeezes her fingers, and that is just about the most elaborate way anyone’s ever told Ruby she’s hot.

She figures she must have been standing there smiling and holding her hand like a crazy, naked love sick fool for longer that she would have liked because Regina pulls her hand away with a huff.

“Fine. But I’m not moving forward.” Ruby furrows her brow and so she continues, explaining, “You can go here.” Regina splashes her palm against the water in front of her.

“Seriously? You just wanted to be big bath spoon?” Once again she feels that stupidly joyful grin tugging at her cheeks, because to her, this dreadful woman is just about the most adorable thing ever.

Regina bristles at her comment, “Might I suggest you get in before I change my mind.”

Ruby doesn’t need to be told twice.


End file.
